Restoration of the Order
by Ryuu Ookami
Summary: This story takes place two years after the events of Episode 3 where four Jedi escape death by falsely declaring alligence to the Empire.  They start out on a quest to restore the Jedi order and locate the last two known Jedi masters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Starwars or any Characters from starwars.

* * *

****

**Chapter 1: Information**

A curser flashed on a computer screen. After a minute a message appeared upon the screen.

_//////Please enter security code//////_

The young man at the counsel entered in the code from a card retrieved by the captain of the ship and muttered,"Thanks."

_//////Security code accepted. What is your next request Captain Vorcron//////_

The man began typing again, pausing every so often to sense those around him. The curser began moving at a fast pace once the man hit enter.

_//////Jedi Academies and Enclaves known:_

_Jedi Academy Of Coruscant, Occupied_

_Jedi Enclave on Dantooine, Searched and Occupied_

_Jedi Enclave on Telos, Nonexistent//////_

The man entered in another simple command. The curser flashed for a moment and then displayed more information.

_//////Search of Telos' geographical terrain showed that an enclave once existed, but was destroyed during a war.//////_

The man grinned and entered a search for unaccounted jedi. Two images were displayed along with the names; Obi-wan Kenobi and Master Yoda. The man chuckled to himself and whispered,"Way to go Masters."

The man quickly grabbed the dead captain's blaster pistol and pointed it at the man that entered the room. The new comer to the room activated his lightsaber, filling the room with a orange hue,"You done yet?"

The man at the counsel lowered his weapon and smiled as he typed on the counsel,"Yes, and Master Yoda and Master Kanobi are alive. I found were the other Enclaves are located. One has been searched and the other is recorded as nonexistent. I am go to download a geographical map of both planets now. Have the others finished their tasks?"

"Thanks for the info Drago. Ame and Suchie are now on the _Gold Hawk_ waiting for us. I have placed detonators in the engine room, bridge, and weapons storage. I want to make sure that the Empire loses the _Dark Destiny_."

Drago stood up and walked to the man,"Lets not keep them waiting Jols."

Jols smirked and dashed after Drago to their small transport ship, _Gold Hawk_. Once aboard, Jols pressed a comlink button by the door as Drago sealed the exit,"Ame, take her out of here."

"And Drago?"

"Here, just get us out of here and in good distance to watch the show."

Ame reeved the turbine ion engines of their ship and navigated it out of the hanger bay of the stardestroyer. Drago and Jols arrived in the cockpit and looked out the viewport at the imperial ship,"Who wants the honors of blowing it up?"

"I would," Ame pressed a button on her left and looked out the viewport to the ship.

First the bridge blew off and then the engines exploded. Along the ship smaller explosions went off till finally the main weapon storage exploded, leaving scraps of a ship and some parts of a twisted frame.

"Jols, you placed more detonators along the ship in ammo lockers."

"Yes, I wanted a good show."

"Ok," Drago then went to the Navicomputer and plugged in his comlink. Once downloaded, he scrolled down the list of planets they visited, stopping once he reached Dantooine,"Ame, we need to make a visit to Dantooine. I am sending the coordinates to the main computer."

Ame pressed a button on her counsel and brought up the coordinates for Dantooine. She turned their ship around and confirmed their trajectory. She pulled a lever and brought the ship into hyperspace. Once she did a last minute check she got up and fallowed the rest fo her friends to the main hold,"Why are we going to Dantooine Drago, there is nothing there except stormtroopers."

Drago plugged in his comlink to the main hold's computer. After pressing a few buttons, a hologram of Dantooine appeared. He pressed another button that brought up a map on a region on the planet. Once the region was laid out like a map, he pressed another button for it to zoom and focus on a building,"There is the Jedi Enclave of Dantooine. We will be going there to salvage what holicrons we can and any jedi artifacts. Also we need to get any security weapons for future incursions."

"So you want me to pilot this ship to the surface of the planet and land in a controlled imperial spaceport?"

"No, we are going to pilot this ship to the cliff next to the Enclave at night and enter the Enclave. Once there, we will break into two teams and gather what is needed. Suchie and I will gather the holicrons and more jedi data. That should be in the lower sections of the Enclave. Ame and Jols, you two will look for jedi artifacts and security weapons. That should be located in the upper section of the Enclave. After four hours, we will meet up in the courtyard and clear out."

"And if we meet imperials?"

"We test our skills with a lightsaber," grinned Drago.

Line break of doom

Once the _Gold Hawk_ disappeared into hyperspace, another starcruiser appeared after getting a sensor reading of an explosion. The ship was _Tantive IV_ and Senator Organa was looking at the remains of the stardestroyer,"Captain, send a message to Coruscant and inform the Emperor that we came across a stardestroyer that was blown to bits. Commander, create another connection to Coruscant to inform Mon Martha of this incident. Once those tasks are done, search for their ion trial and fallow the ship."

Bail Organa went to his meeting room to talk to his guest, Obi-wan Kanobi," Sorry Master Kanobi, we have ran across a imperial vessel that was turned to scrap."

"Senator Organa, could I see the images of the remains of the vessel?"

Bail pressed a button on the control counsel and brought up an hologram of the remains of the ship. Obi-wan examined the hologram closely and then looked to his left at his former master Qui-Gonn Jinn,"Master, could there be another group of people that are against the Empire.

Qui-Gonn looked at the hologram, then smiled,'_Don't you feel their presence?'_

Obi-wan reached out with the force and searched around the wreck. Bail looked at Obi-wan like he was off his rocker,"Um, Master Kanobi, who are you talking to?"

"Oh, how foolish of me Senator, my Master is here. He discovered how to return from the neitherworld of the force. And I know our culprits of this destruction. I wonder if they discovered what you showed me?"

A beep came from the comlink, then a voice," Sir the attacker's vessel is following our current path to Dantooine."

Bail turned and looked at the Jedi Master,"looks like it."

The _Tantive IV_ made the jump to hyperspace and after the _Gold Hawk_ with another jedi looking for the same things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I will never own Starwars or any of the characters and places.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Dantooine**

Ame pulled a lever and brought the _Gold Hawk_ out of hyperspace. Her copilot, Suchie, began scanning the planet for any Imperial starships and ground crews. In the cargo hold, Drago and Jols were putting on their Jay-Shey armor and loading their packs with anything that might be needed. Ame buzzed through the comlink,"Drago. Jols, we are now orbiting Dantooine, Care to switch so we can get ready?"

Jols pressed the comlink,"Sure, have we gotten any messages from the surface?"

"Nope."

Jols picked up his pack and attached his double-bladed lightsaber hilt to his right shoulder. Drago straightened up and attached his double-bladed lightsaber to his belt and grabbed his pack, and walked out the door to the main hold. The girls turned in their chairs and left to the cargo hold to put on their armor and gather their equipment.

Drago took the pilot's chair and started to navigate closer to the planet. After he moved a hundred or so meters, a message beeped in from the surface. Jols glanced at Drago and smirked,"I'm not getting it."

Drago pressed a button and brought up the video comlink and the image of an imperial officer,"Unidentified starship, please state your business."

"We are just four friends who are here to enjoy some scenes and rock climbing. We wish not to bother your spaceport so can we land near or on a cliff?" asked Drago with some force influence over the imperial.

"Yes, might I recommend these coordinates to land."

On the screen to the right of Jols can the coordinates of were they should land. Jols studied them and compared it to where they were going to land. He nodded to Drago and spoke," Only a few kilometers from where we plan on climbing."

"Ok sir, we will be here a few days. I will send a transmission when we leave."

Drago altered his coarse to the suggested coordinates just as the girls returned in their Jay-Shey armor and with their packs to the cockpit. Ame looked at a screen showing their path and shook her head," I thought we planed on landing near the Enclave, not three point three nine kilometers away."

"Well, we got a transmission from the surface, and the kindly influenced imperial that sent it also sent us these coordinates. I figured to not bother trying to get any closer to the Enclave and take what he gave us."

Suchie chuckled," You actually forced someone to give you something? I thought you couldn't do that."

"Well, you weren't here so I had to."

Drago landed the ship in a field next to a cliff, shutting down the engines and most of the other systems except for what was needed. He turned to his friends, and nodded to them. Jols and Ame went to the defense computer and plugged in a command as Drago and Suchie when and opened up the hatch at the back of he ship. Jols and Ame later joined them as Drago pointed and asked,"Who is first to climb and see where the city is and the Enclave?"

Jols shrugged and force jumped up the cliff, from rock to rock till he got to the top. Jols pulled out his thermal image scope and scanned to his left and right. To his left was the Enclave and his right was the city. Before he put his scope away, he spotted two 74-z speeder bikes and two AT-ST's around the Enclave. He lept down, using the force to slow his fall. He landed and went into the _Gold Hawk_ only to return with two Merr-Sonn PLX rocket launchers," We will be needing these if we want to get past the Imperial's newest walkers."

Three point one nine kilometer later, Drago and Jols set up their rockets and took aim at the walkers' opened view ports. Ame and Suchie had set up in front of the two, ready to activate their lightsabers and deflect the incoming fire. Drago fired his rocket and Jols fired his after a three count. The rockets, being modified by Ame, slammed into the walkers' cockpit with out being detected. They collapsed onto the speeders, taking them out as well."Well, talk about killing two cannocks with one stone."

Once at the Enclave, they broke into their teams and went in separate directions to their goals. Drago and Suchie went to their right and through the door leading to Enclave's basement and library. Ame and Jols went to the left and up a ramp, leading to the main hold of the Enclave.

Drago and Suchie activated a holomap and went to their right again. After several hundred meters, they came to their first objective, the computer room. Drago went to a console and began downloading data from it his data pack. Suchie went to another console and searched for more fighting styles,"You do know that I am downloading everything so we don't spend three days here?"

"Yes, but I can do something other than watch you work, can't I?"

Drago shrugged and left the console,"Point. Lets get to the library now. Get some holocrons and more data."

* * *

Ame and Jols walked to the quarters and began their search for any lightsabers or lightsaber parts and crystals. They gathered only a few lightsaber parts and two crystal in the first few rooms. On a wall before their next room they found a mural of nine people; four were jedi, two droids, a twe'lik, a wookie and two humans. Under the mural read, **Revan and his companions from the Jedi Civil War**.

"Didn't we learn about Revan and his adventures of the Jedi Civil War?"

"Yeah, we should remember where this mural is, Drago might like to see it."

The two continued their search for lightsabers, lightsaber parts, and crystals till they came to another room with a single console. Ame went to the console and activated it.

_//////Welcome student, which training hologram do you wish to see?//////_

The screen then displayed a series of training holograms, from basic lightsaber techniques to advance force abilities. Ame pulled out a datapad from her pack and downloaded the holograms. Jols activated his lightsaber as several stormtroopers' voices came from the corridor leading to the room they were in,"Ame please tell me that you are almost done."

Line break

Suchie and Drago crept in the shadows of the library, around the dark jedi and several stormtroopers, to the entrance. Suchie gripped her two lightsaber hilts tightly, wanting to go after them while Drago held his in his hand and relied on the force to keep him ready. At the door Suchie dove trough and under some blaster fire as Drago activated his lightsaber. Drago spun his silver blades in an arc, sending the fire back to the troopers. He pulled off his pack and tossed it to Suchie,"Go to the meeting spot and get the others, I will hold him off so you guys can get to the ship."

"No brother, I want to fight!"

Drago blocked the dark jedi's lightsaber,"Then get the pack to the others."

Suchie dashed off reluctantly the way they came from. Drago continued his fight with the dark jedi, rolling under an attack and blocking a back sweep. Drago continued to fight with his back turned to the dark jedi, using the force to time his blocks at the right moment. Drago felt the dark jedi take a great sweep diagonally so he side stepped and deactivated one end of his saber. He let the red blade fall past him as he swept the activated silver blade of his lightsaber into the dark jedi's chest, cutting him in half.

* * *

After surprising the stormtroopers, Ame and Drago dashed and dove trough a window that lead to where they were to meet their friends. They both flipped once in the air and landed on their feet next to Obi-wan Kanobi. The three of them activated their sabers and held them ready to strike, Ame pointed her two varidian blades to Obi-wan's chest as Obi-wan pointed his to Jols'. chest,"Master Kanobi?"

"Ame Telve? Jols Xantis?"

They deactivated their sabers and relaxed for a moment till they saw a trooper go flying out of the door leading to the basement. A second later they spotted Suchie and another dark jedi engaged in a fierce dual. As the red blade locked with Suchie's black sabers, that glowed a dark blue(or what ever the black lights glow), Ame pulled the jedi to her with the force as Obi-wan sliced through him.

Suchie straightened up and took a breath,"Guys, Master Kanobi, Drago is below and fighting a dark jedi, I felt more heading towards were we parted, we have to move quickly."

Obi-wan headed for the basement and ordered,"You guys collected some items from here that can help restore the Jedi Order?"

"Yes, we have them with us."

As Obi-wan's robe flapped around the door his voice responded once more,"Get to your ship and wait for me there."

The three of them, all of whom respected the jedi master, found a speeder that the troops arrived on and took off to their ship on it. Obi-wan went in and discovered a man diving out of a room as it began to send out electric sparks. He thought, _what in blazes._ The man rolled to his feet and activated his double bladed light saber, filling the corridor with silver light. The man being Drago, stabbed another dark jedi in the gut and pulled around to decapitate the last stormtrooper that was partially fried. Obi-wan walked forward and activated his blue lightsaber,"Any more Drago?"

"Only cooked remains that followed me through a computer room that I rigged to go in five seconds. That was the what the sparks were. Master Kanobi, where have you been? We could of used you back on Coruscant and Kashyyyk."

"Why in blazes did you go to Kashyyyk?"

"To find Yoda, and before more imperials and dark jedi arrive, can we move to the ship I arrived on?"

Obi-wan nodded and dashed walked out with Drago behind him. The found two speeders were heading to the Enclave so they lept onto two speeder bikes and took off towards the _Gold Hawk_. Three point three nine kilometers later, Obi-wan followed Drago onto the ship they arrived at and into the main hold where the others waited,"Ok, Master Kanobi, I feel that you want to know how we survived and why we are trying to revive the Jedi Order."

"Yes, all of you are too young to even be true jedi knights."

"But age isn't something that determines what one can do, it is talent. And remember that out of our classes we possessed great skills."

"True, I forgot that you had a knack for computers and hacking into systems with no problems Drago. Then we have your sister, Suchie Kelben, a master of stealth. Then the demolitions expert, Jols. Oh and before I forget, nice job on that starcruiser. And then the best person for repairing items and piloting ships other than Anakin, Ame. So how did you survive the slaughter?"

"Well, actually a few others survived, but said that they won't activate their lightsabers ever again. And we have pupils who are currently hiding in the Jedi Temple. We more or less gathered a few younglings and took them to the lake level. Once there we told them to hide and we would handle the food and stuff. Our friend Helo Drik is actually helping them survive at the moment. But we got cornered by Anakin and told him that we are with Palpatine and didn't like what the Jedi were planning. He bought it and we became Sith assassins. And we were sent on a mission to meet with the stardestroyer _Dark Destiny_. And that was the ship you saw,"smiled Drago as he told his tale to Obi-wan.

"The order is going to be restored by five teenagers, one experienced jedi and a handful of younglings. Oh this is going to be easy."

"Well, we can locate every jedi who deactivated their sabers and if you can find Yoda, then it will be easy," commented Suchie,"Once the others see that you and Yoda are alive, they might return to the path of the Jedi.

* * *

In the city on Dantooine near the Enclave, a dark jedi stood before a hologram of Darth Vader,"Lord Vader, I sent several of my dark jedi to the Enclave like you asked but they haven't returned. And the commander has sent a battalion of stormtroopers with them. The last transmission was a report of two downed AT-ST."

Vader looked at the girl before him and growled,"Report to me once they return or you discover what happened, I want any artifacts from there as soon as possible."

The hologram faded and the female dark jedi stood up and walked to her quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Starwars or the characters and places.

**

* * *

**

Drago sat in front of the computer in his quarters and was still processing the information. He sighed as he accessed another file that they brought from the Enclave. He was only a third of the way through the information that he and his sister gathered the first time and still had what Jols and Ame got on their first trip. Now the others were at the Enclave stripping the rest of the library and storage for more information and items. Obi-wan was helping them gather it so Drago could process the information, copy, and separate it onto different datapads for later use.

A proximity alarm went off from beside his computer, signaling him that either the group has returned or the Imperials and dark jedi have finally found them. Drago got up and grab his lightsaber and a rocket launcher before exiting the ship. He rested the rocket launcher on his shoulder and looked through his inferred range finder. He watched the speeder come closer and become clearer. He momentarily sighed then switched to his rocket launcher's scope. Behind the speeder that carried his friends and Obi-wan was an AT-ST. Drago watched as the AT-ST's fire was deflected away till he released his rocket. The rocket struck the walker in the viewport, killing the crew.

The speeder continued up the storage ramp and into the ship as Drago went back into the ship and towards the cockpit. Drago reached the cockpit and started up the engines as the proximity alarm went off again. He looked up to see his worst fear, two AT-ATs lumbering towards his ship. Jols and the rest of the salvage part arrived,"Jols, get to the top guns, Ame take over, Suchie, send this message to the Imperial spaceport supervisor. Obi-wan, pick a planet for us to go to."

Jols climbed up a ladder that lead to the top guns controls as Drago slide down a ladder to the perimeter defense controls. Suchie relayed the message and nodded to Ame, who pulled the ship up and away from the AT-ATs. As they took off, Jols opened fire with the particle cannons that were on the top of the ship at the AT-ATs' viewports. Drago opened fire with the laser turrets at the ground troops and IFX-T fighter tank that were around the ship. Jols cheered as he finally hit an AT-AT on the neck and destroyed it. He watched it topple over and trip the other AT-AT, destroying that one,"Ha ha, watch them explode. How you doing down there with the troops Drago?"

"You finally done, I have cleared out the troops and the IFX-T tank."

Suchie shouted through the comlink,"Quit acting like idiots and work on the fighters."

Drago began tracking the fighters with the automated laser cannons and the manually controlled repeating cannon. Jols turned on the repeating lasers of his top guns and began firing the repeated lasers and the particle cannons at the fighters. Ame was maneuvering the ship at top rate, avoiding as much fighter as possible. Once out of the orbit of the planet, Obi-wan sent the planet's coordinates to Ame, who punched them in and went into hyperspace.

Drago turned off the manual turret, having shut off the automated ones before entering hyperspace and climbed back up the ladder. Jols slide down the ladder leading to the top guns,"That was close. Never thought they would find us."

Obi-wan shook his head,"well, after the second night to the collect items, we had little chance of getting as much as we got."

"Well, lets start downloading what we did get so I can sort out that plus what we have already."

"Actually, after the second raid, all we got were lightsabers and lightsaber parts," spoke Ame as she followed the group into the main hold.

Scattered around the main hold was packs, datapads, holocrons, and pieces of droids. One of their better finds was a T3 utility droid. Drago tossed a droid's head off the chair next to the main computer and he began entering in commands,"We need to change the ship a little bit when we land."

The others began unpacking all the packs and sorted the items that were in the packs. They pulled all holocrons in a pile for Obi-wan to examine. They tossed the datapads in a pile for Drago. The power cells and other weapons were put in a pile for Jols. The droid parts and lightsaber parts went to Ame. Suchie claimed the crystals so she could attempt to alter the color and tinker with the activation plates to make them quieter. Once done, they went to their quarter except for Drago and Obi-wan, both were examining the holocrons and processing data,"So Drago, where did you find two black crystals and a silver crystal?"

"Actually, we found two silver crystals and my sis's crystals were blue at one time."

"Two? Where is the second?"

Drago removed his lightsaber and pressed two buttons near the center on the hilt. He then pulled his the hilt apart to form two hilts. He activated both sabers and waved them around. He deactivated the sabers and reattached them,"The second crystal is in the second hilt."

"Interesting. I take it that you all built your selves new lightsabers?"

Drago nodded and continued to process the data,"Where are we heading?"

"To Dagobah. I feel that we should go there, it is not controlled by the Empire and we can do some alterations to the ship if you want."

"There is another reason for going there, isn't there?"

Obi-wan nodded and got up to go to his quarters with Drago heading to his quarter to finish another third of the data he was working on.

* * *

Several imperial officers lied on the floor before a hologram of Darth Vader till only the female dark jedi remained,"Shiri, if you fail me in tracking down that ship, I will personally work with our four finest sith assassins."

Shiri shook as she walked away from the fading hologram thinking, _if he comes after me with those four, I am dead before I could start to hide. One of them can slice into any computer system. Then there is the demolitions expert. Finally we get to the repair or disassemble artist and stealth artist._

Ame woke up and went to the cockpit as they reached their point to exit hyperspace and return to normal space. Once out of Hyperspace, she paged the others to wake, making sure she was extremely annoying to Drago. Once the rest were up and in the Cockpit, she landed the _Gold Hawk_ in the swampy planet where Obi-wan directed. Drago checked the scanners for life signs and civilizations and found nothing important,"Guess it is safe. As long as nothing comes out and attacks us."

They went to the storage compartment and opened the exit ramp to a tiny green troll holding an ancient walking stick in her hands,"Good to see you it is."

"You forgot to check for confusing jedi masters Drago," joked Jols.

"Forgive me for trying to actually work to get the information processed," Yawned Drago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**:I don't own starwars or any of the planets from any starwars games or databases. I also don't own the lightsaber.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Jedi Knights You Are**

Drago and Jols circled each other, lightsabers held ready for the other to make the attack. Yoda was sitting on a downed tree watching their final training to be jedi knights. Drago lept over Jols and swept his saber to Jols' left. Jols reacted by side stepping the attack and sweeping one end of his saber to Drago's neck. Drago blocked and split his saber in two, holding one against Jols' saber and the other next to Jols' neck. Jols stepped back and bowed his head,"You finally won."

Yoda nodded his head,"Strong you both have become as swordsmen, but, dark side I sense in you. Explain you will."

"Master Yoda, yes we both use some dark side powers, but we only use them in a defensive way. I use the force lightning to stun those attacking me and in needed, overloading the power of a droid," spoke Drago.

"I just use the force grip to hold those attacking me away and occasionally forcing them to pass out. But we have never killed with them unless left with no option," defended Jols.

"Believe you I do. I sense pain from the deaths you have caused. Help Ame you two shall do. Repair the ship we must if we must accomplish the impossible."

Line break

Suchie was proving she was worthy of being a jedi knight as much as her brother and friends by training with Obi-wan. She was using the force to mask her presence and sneak up to Obi-wan. While she was doing this Obi-wan was reaching out with the force, trying to locate her. Obi-wan lept over Suchie at the last second before a black saber appeared in front of where his neck was,"good Suchie, that was close."

Suchie bowed,"Thank you Master Kanobi. Your praise means much to me."

They both lept away as Drago landed with Yoda on his back, followed by Jols. Suchie laughed at her brother as he mouthed,_ Yoda is mad, I am not a bantha._

"To the ship we go, follow us you shall."

Line break

The _Gold Hawk_ took some damage from the AT-ATs that attacked them on Dantooine so Ame had been repairing the ship since the landed, only stopping when Yoda or Obi-wan wished to test her. She was seventy-five percent finished with the repairs when Yoda and company appeared from deep within the ship,"hello guys. All we have left is to replace the power couplings and the damages on the hull. Then we must alter the details and change transponder codes for the ship."

"And that will take how long?"

"Well, Drago, You can change the transponder codes and name from the main computer. The rest of us can finish up the repairs while you do that, so four or five hours."

"Then while I am at it, I should set coarse for Telos. Yoda, would you like to see why I chose Telos?"

The little green troll nodded and followed Drago into the ship while the rest started to help Ame. Once in the main hold, Drago brought up the map from the _Dark Destiny_ and the map he found from Dantooine. Both showed the northern poler region of Telos. Yoda lept onto a table to get a better look. Both maps showed the same structure, a masa with four pillars surrounding it. Yoda pointed,"An academy that is. You plan to set up there?"

"Well," Drago was already changing transponder codes and renaming the ship,"Now that I know what it is, yes. I am now facing one problem, getting the younglings from Coruscant to Telos with out the Empire discovering."

"Handle that Obi-wan and I shall. Where are the younglings located?"

"Well, lets not plan too far ahead. We only have a small portion of jedi teachings. We need to get more and seek out the jedi that have deactivated their sabers."

"Handle the jedi, Obi-wan and I shall. The teachings your friends and you will handle."

Drago sighed and went to the cockpit, as Yoda went outside to help with the repairs. Drago went to the navicomputer and brought up the coordinates for Telos. He returned to the main computer and began bringing up the history of the jedi.

_//////After the Jedi Civil War, the remains of the Jedi Order switched off their lightsabers and went into hiding. Then several years later, The one known as the Exile appeared and started to help restore the Order. The Exile was helped by:_

_Bao-Dur, an Iridonian_

_Brianna, an Echani_

_Hk-47, an assassin droid_

_Visas Marr, the last Miraluka_

_Mira, origin unknown, race humanoid_

_Canderous Ordo, the Mandlore of the Mandlorians_

_Atton Rand, origin unknown, race humanoid_

_T3-M4, an utility droid_

_Mical, origin unknown, race humanoid.//////_

Drago continued to read about the Exile and pulled away planets and places the exile visited. Four hours later, Ame and the others returned to the ship and noticed Drago with the Exile's journey up,"Looking you are to the past."

"Yes Yoda, I want to know what mistakes the Order did so we can avoid them. And I think I found out one. But we have to first go to the Telos Academy to be sure. It reads that the Exile had strong feelings for those he traveled with. I think that what aided in the destruction of the order both times was the fact that they never approved of relationships."

"Meditated on this you must have done for a while,"spoke Yoda,"What mad you think of this?"

"I sliced into the Imperial records and discovered a video recording of the day Palpatine turned Anakin. Want me to bring it up?"

Obi-wan nodded as Drago looked over his shoulder,"Please do bring it up."

Drago entered several commands into the computer and brought up the recording. He then fast forwarded the video till Anakin appeared to deliver the message that Obi-wan has engaged Grievous. They watched the recording till Anakin left to go back to the temple. Drago fast forwarded the video till the they reached Mace Windu and his jedi support entering the office of Palpatine. They watched the fight between them and noticed that Mace was starting to turn towards the dark side and forgetting the Code. They then gasped as Anakin defended palpatine then cut off Mace's hands. Drago then closed out the video and stated,"we all know the rest."

Yoda closed his eyes and spoke,"Your point I see, Drago, look into the code we will. Telos, we must visit first."

Ame nodded and went to the cockpit with Suchie in tow. The rest sat down in the main hold and talked about what they might find on Telos. Drago just pulled up some of the coordinates of places mentioned on Dantooine,"Yoda, you are a Grenosiris if I am correct?"

"Grenosiris I am."

"Which planet is that. If we are to restore the Order, we need great force users."

"Handle that I will."

"Ok, and we have a gift for you," spoke Drago as he nodded to Jols as Ame and Suchie returned once the newly named _Rouge Dragon_ was in hyperspace towards Telos.

Jols went to his room and returned with a lightsaber fit for Yoda. Yoda took it and activated it, reveling a silver blade,"The head of the counsel should have a rare lightsaber, we found a third silver crystal on Dantooine and a lightsaber that belonged to a Grenosiris and switched crystals."

"Obi-wan, activate your saber, four Jedi Knights to knight we have."

Obi-wan activated his lightsaber and hold it straight up. Yoda lept onto a chair and pointed to Drago, Jols, Ame, and Suchie,"Kneel please."

They kneeled before Yoda as he spoke again,"Rough your journeys have been. Rougher still. Powerful you four are and strong with the force. For what you have done to help restore the Order, Jedi Knights you are."

Yoda tapped each of their shoulders and spoke once more,"Rise Jedi Knights."

They stood and bowed before Yoda, all whispered,"Thank You master."

Line Break

In another part of the galaxy, Darth Sidious murmured, "Lord Vader, send the fleet to Telos. I fear we will meet our culprits for the Dantooine incident."

Darth Vader rose and spoke through his mast,"Yes my master. Do you want me to send the dark jedi to Telos as well?"

"It will be most wise to my friend."

"Yes master," Vader turned and walked out of the room to contact the ships and Shiri.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any worlds, ships or characters from starwars. How many times must I type this????

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter 5: Wrong Turn On Telos**

In the main hold of the _Rouge Dragon_ Drago, Jols and Obi-wan were play cards, Yoda and Suchie were talking about the force, and Ame was repairing the T3 unit that they found in Dantooine. They had about three more hours till the reach the planet of Telos and were bored as a bantha herder. They took time to put on their Jay-Shay armor and create a set for Yoda and Obi-wan. Jols and Drago detailed Yoda's to green, finding that it would match his skin and eyes well,"Yoda, they do have a point, you are now the best jedi here to go onto a forest planet and not be seen.."

"Amused you easily are. Fun I find this not."

"Well, at least you don't have blue like me," stated Obi-wan in his navy blue Jay-Shay armor.

Drago shook his head,"lets see, We have Suchie in black with pink details around the shoulders. Ame in varidian with white around the shoulders. Jols in orange with red details around the shoulders. Then me in silver with gold details around my shoulders. So I think that we should enjoy this."

They argued and joked for the remaining time till Ame and Suchie went to the cockpit. Jols followed and went up the ladder to the top gun's control system. Obi-wan went to the communications array to send a contact to the planet. Drago went to the belly gun controls and activated the manual turret. Yoda sat and meditated for the last bit of the journey.

Ame brought the ship out of hyperspace and began navigating to Telos. After moving about three kilometers, more ships dropped out of hyperspace and started to orbit Telos. Obi-wan looked up at the Imperial starships and whispered to Jols over the comlink,"Got enough power for all them?"

"Yeah, I can only take out the fighters. Ame, lets go another direction before we end up getting caught like last time."

"Where shall we go? Nar Shadad? Tatooine? Or another planet?"

Yoda entered the cockpit,"Sullist we shall go. Help we will find."

"Ok," Ame entered in the coordinate for Sullist,"But all we will find is starships being built there."

Ame turned the ship around and went back into hyperspace as several v-wing fighters flew towards them. Once in hyperspace, Ame turned to Drago once he was in the cockpit,"Any were else you wish to go towards to start an academy? I think we should try Coruscant next."

"Well, we shall think of a plan once we reach Sullist. Anyways, why Sullist Master Yoda?"

"Rebellion has started. Help we shall. And help us they shall."

"Um, you mean we will ally ourselves with the rebels and help them?"

"Yes."

Line break.

"Lord Vader, Is the fleet in place?"

"Yes my master. We spotted a starship in the system, but it changed direction and went to hyperspace As our fighters were heading towards it."

"Lord Vader, send Shiri and the dark jedi to the surface with a battalion of troops. Then have half the fleet stay at Telos and Inform the rest of the fleet to continue to search for the rebels."

"Yes my master."

* * *

Ame brought the ship out of Hyperspace once more, coming to Sullist. She then noticed that there were many ships of different designs and sizes. Drago was in the copilots seat and uploading the ships they saw on their database. He counted four major types of starcruisers and several other ships that he presumed as private ships that were visiting the ship yard for repairs,"Looks busy, wonder if we can locate the rebel leaders or a ship of theirs."

Obi-wan walked to the cockpit,"You are looking at the fleet Drago."

"This is the fleet?! No way!"

A light flashed on the console next to Ame showing that a message was coming in. She pressed it and brought up the videocom and summoned up the rest of their crew. The message showed a humanoid,"Hello unidentified ship. Please allow our fighters to escort you to one of our cruisers so we can talk in person."

"Nice person. Very to the point,"spoke Obi-wan.

Ame piloted the _Rouge Dragon_ with the fighter escorts of y-wings to a Mon Calamari starcruiser. They entered the landing bay with the fighters and shut down their ship completely. Drago and Jols went to the exit and opened it to several rebel marines with their blasters pointed to them. Obi-wan and Yoda appeared behind them,"How come I feel we are unwelcome."

An rebel shouted,"Exit the ship and toss all weapons you have on the ground and raise your hands above your head."

Drago was the first one down, followed shortly by the others. They threw their lightsabers and held their hand above their head. A rebel marine walked up to them and placed hand bindings on each of them except Yoda who was tied with some rope. They were lead to a meeting room where the humanoid the talked with earlier was sitting,"Hello again from the crew of the _Gold Hawk_, care to explain why you have returned to Sullist?"

Drago paused for a moment and then he remembered who the man was,"Ame, wasn't that the man that owned our ship before we commandeered it?"

"Yes, Carth Therin was his name I believe."

"Yes, it is. So why has the Emperor sent you here this time? Does he want you to sabotage the rebels ships so the Imperials can swoop in and destroy us?" spat Carth.

"Come here for help we did," spoke Yoda.

"Of coarse you did, Yoda disappeared so where did you find this look a like?"

"Um, Obi-wan? Care to help?"

"Oh, and you found someone to play the role of the 'Negotiator'. This is rich, you went out of your way on this one."

The door behind Carth slide open and Bail Organa entered the room. Carth spun around and hollered,"I said noone is to come in, oh sorry Senator Organa."

"It's ok, but Carth, why are you not believing the truth that those two are General Kanobi and Master Yoda?"

"It is because of those sith pets that are with them,"spat Carth gesturing to Drago, Jols, Ame and Suchie.

Drago used the force to pull one half of his double bladed lightsaber and activated it, cutting through the bindings of himself then the others. He deactivated his saber and tossed it to Carth,"If we were sith, you would of been dead once we entered this room. So listen to what Bail, Masters Yoda and Kanobi have to say."

Carth and the marines gaped at what happened then nodded. Yoda smiled at Drago,"True to make you a Jedi Knight I was. You have control of your dark side and still hold it as knowledge."

Yoda then turned to Carth and Bail, explaining what they were planing. Bail was the first to answer,"You plan on restoring the order? Right under the Emperor. And you need our help to get to Telos?"

Carth then spoke,"How many ships did you say there was Kanobi?"

"I don't know, most of the fleet."

Ame spoke up,"We just need to have enough cover to get onto the planet. Or land in the hanger bay of a stardestroyer. If we can get to the planet, we will complete or task, if we get to the star destroyer, we will use it to help you by destroying their ships."

Jols walked to a console and brought up a hologram of a stardestroyer. He then pointed to several key points on the destroyer," Attack any of these will disable the ship, but if you focus your attacks on the towers of their ships, we will be able to eliminate them completely. If you wish to turn them into a floating pile of ruble, aim for their engines and weapons."

He pointed to several locations on the ship,"these are where you should target if you want to hit weapons. I will download the files from our ship and send them to your ships so they can know where to aim for."

Bail nodded his agreement,"Thank you Jols. Hopefully we can surprise them enough to eliminate several of their ships and disable more."

Carth nodded,'You can return to your ship, I am sorry for earlier. You can also keep her," he motioned to the marines,"men give them back their sabers and here Drago."

Drago caught his lightsaber hilt and attached it to the other part. Then Jols, Suchie, Ame and Drago went to the ship. Obi-wan and Yoda stayed to talk more with Bail as Carth and the marines left. They had a plan, but they had to make sure that it could work,'Bail, once we win this battle, we will need another ship to take Yoda and me to different parts of the galaxy. It must be able to carry several people at once, like ten."

"Why don't you take their ship and let them get a smaller one? I am afraid that we cannot afford to assign anymore of our ships to other duties. But lets talk about this matter later."

* * *

Shiri walked down from the masa in the north pole to the battalion of troopers, two AT-ATs, three AT-STs, two IFX-T tanks, and her four remaining dark jedi. This is what Lord Vader gave her to repel the five people that infiltrated the Enclave on Dantooine and leave in a bang. They also reduced her dark jedi there from fifteen to the five before her. And when they got the chance to, they would eliminate the group and kill these troopers if they interfered with their revenge.

One of the troopers walked up to her,"Shiri, Lord Vader has left to his castle on Vijin. He wishes to be informed once you have caught the people responsible for Dantooine. He wants them alive and no mistakes this time."

Shiri grabbed her lightsaber and hacked off the trooper's head. She watched as the body crumpled to the ground with her red saber and arm's length away,"Next time he contacts this battalion, let one of my dark jedi get it."

* * *

Thank you two who have review. I hole you guys continue to read and review some more. If you have questions or concerns, I will be glad to hear them and explain them.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own the planets or people of starwars. George lucas does.

Thank you for the reveiw. And sorry for the delay. I have been working 6 days a week.

**

* * *

**

The _Rouge Dragon_ was now traveling through hyperspace, flanked with the ships of the rebel fleet. Ame was preparing to take evasive maneuvers to avoid turbolaser fire and imperial fighters. Drago was in the ventral guns' control, priming the auto turrets and preparing the manual repeating laser turret on the ventral side. Jols was in the lateral gun controls and preparing the repeating lasers and particle cannons of the lateral turret. Suchie was keeping up communications with the fleet's fighters. In the main hold, Yoda and Obi-wan were talking to the commanders of the small infiltration party they had with them. In the cargo hold was the rest of the party.

"Ame, prepare to pull out of hyperspace on my mark."

"Ok, ready, Drago wants three y-wings to be sent to the polar region of Telos to scout out what is down there."

"We will send three down. Pull out of hyperspace now."

The _Rouge Dragon_, seven Mon Calamari space cruisers, seven support ships and ten full squadrons of y-wing fighters dropped out of hyperspace and accelerated to attack speed. The _Rouge Dragon_ went towards the first imperial vessel flanked with seven fighters. Ame began evading the turbolaser fire as Drago and Jols opened fire on all v-wings that they passed. The y-wings flew flank, covering the blind spots of the _Rouge Dragon_ as the approached the vessel. The y-wings broke off and three went towards the surface to scout out the land forces. The rest of the y-wings continued their fight with the v-wings, some exploding and spiraling out of control. Ame pulled the _Rouge Dragon_ into the stardestroyer's landing bay as Drago cleared out the troops stationed there.

Line break

Carth was watching as two stardestroyers erupted in flames. He sighed,_ two down, eight more to go._ Carth then ordered the squadrons to lure the imperial fighters towards the support craft they brought with them. He then ordered his Mon Calamari cruiser close to a destroyer turbolasers blazing. The v-wings followed the y-wings, taking out three before being caught in a cross fire from the support ships.

The support ships then headed for another stardestroyer, aiming for the bridge and engines. The y-wings targeted another stardestroyer and began coordinated attack runs on the engines and weapons.

Line break

On the stardestroyer, _Imperial Bliss_, it was chaos. The rebel infantry swept through the ship, eliminating the crew and troopers. Yoda and Obi-wan went to the secondary bridge to secure that. The rest of the jedi crew went to the main bridge to take command. So they could keep the ship in check, they used force persuade to convince them to help the rebels. Obi-wan went to the engine room once he and Yoda took command of the secondary bridge to keep the imperials from blowing the reactor.

After moments, Yoda and Obi-wan arrived with half the rebel force they came with in tow,"Sad it is that they died to take this ship to our cause."

"They will be honored for what they did. They volunteered for this mission,"spoke one of the commanders.

"Now lets even the odds a little, Commander, can you have half your men pilot v-wings to attack the remaining destroyers and imperial fighters? We will need some to help pilot this ship to the surface and take out some more destroyers," asked Obi-wan.

Five men went to the hanger to take off in the v-wings, they all broadcasted a homing signal to let the rebel fighters know who they were for. Jols took out the weapons station while Drago, Suchie, Ame and a few other rebels took up control stations to pilot the cruiser.

They moved behind a stardestroyer, opening full fire upon it. Soon the engines of the imperial destroyer exploded followed by the reactor. The imperial vessels became stunned and began trying to figure out what was going on. Yoda motioned for Drago to put his final part of the plan to win in action. Drago opened communications with three of the remaining imperial vessels, telling them that rebels have taken over the other destroyers. He then closed the communications with those ships and opened communications with the other imperial vessels, telling them the same message.

Line break

The three pilots veered out of the way of fire from the remaining AT-AT. They surprised the imperial forces at the base of the masa, taking out an AT-AT, AT-ST, and some of the battalion of stormtroopers. Now they were doing more evading then destroying. The leader of the squadron ordered his wing man to fly around the masa and attack any troops there. He ordered his other wing man to fly higher and bomb the area around the masa in a chase path of the leader. The other two y-wings began to pull out of formation, but took hits from the AT-AT, spiraling to the ground. The last pilot opened fire at the neck of the AT-AT with all weapons, destroying it. The At-At toppled over and crushed the remaining AT-STs. He powered out of range as the IFT-T tanks fired at him. He need help and report what was remaining.

Line break

The Carth watched as the imperial fleet fired upon its self. He ordered the rest of the fleet to fire as well. In moments the imperial fleet save one ship was either disabled or inoperable. Yoda's voice came over the comlinks of every ship that remained of the rebel attack fleet,"Thank you for your help. Lost many we did, but we won the battle. Attack the ground forces we will now."

Line break

Ame and the others piloted the stardestroyer to the surface near where the academy was located. Jols opened fire with the turbo lasers, destroying the rest of the battalion and vehicles. Once fully landed, they made their way to a loading ramp. They had requested that the rebel troops stay on the ship and keep the crew in check. Yoda halted for a moment before they lowered the loading ramp,"The dark side I feel here. Dangerous it will be."

They nodded as the began to feel the presence of the dark side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:I don't own Starwars, I do wish I owned a lightsaber. Bow before me my enemies will.** _Ryuu would walk off with a black cloak_

**Chapter 7: Confrontation**

"Yoda, should we all go in?"

"Think not should we all go in. Stay Obi-Wan and Suchie shall."

With a nod Obi-Wan and Suchie went back up the ramp on the ship as the others entered the mesa that made up the academy. The party that entered the Academy went a few levels in before anything happened, several training droids lept at them. They four jedi quickly activated their sabers and cut down the droids. Before they went another hundred meters, another trap went off, the collapse of the hallway, Drago lept backwards, Yoda, Jols, and Ame dashed forward and looked at the pile of rubble separating Drago from them, Jols' comlink buzzed,"Guys, I am going to back track and find another way through the Academy. See you hopefully in the Counsel Chamber."

Jols looked to Yoda, who nodded his head,"Continue we shall."

Drago went back to where he saw a service ladder. He reached out with the force and sensed nothing past the ladder. He went up the ladder, saber in hand. Yoda and the other two continued up to the next levels, encountering nothing. On the third level past the traps, the floor opened and Jols fell through. Before he could jump up, the floor closed,"Separating us they are. Soon we will face another."

* * *

Jols was now in another corridor were a red light was glowing. This was a Dark Jedi. Instincts took over as the red bladed jedi dashed at Jols, Jols parried the attack with one end of his orange saber. Before Jols could attack, the jedi blasted him backwards with the force. _God, this guy is fast. I need to slow him down some, or trick him.

* * *

_

Drago, after encountering another set of traps, found his way to were Jols fell. He reached out with the force and ducked under a red blade that swung to his neck. He rolled forward and spun to his feet, both ends of his saber activated. Before him were two more Dark Jedi. One looked very familiar,"Shiri?"

The female with red hair nodded,"Drago?"

The other Dark Jedi looked at Shiri and then Drago,"Um, how do you know each other?"

"Never you mind, go and stop the rest. I will handle this one. I know him well. His fighting style, his speed, everything."

The guy nodded and went to a ladder, going up to the next level.

* * *

Yoda and Ame started to deflect the three sabers that they faced. They were out numbered and cornered, not the best odds Yoda or Ame have faced. Still Yoda dashed past the attacks and struck one in the upper leg. Ame parried the most left blade into the other two. She quickly pushed them away. While they had their guard down, Yoda killed the one he wounded. Ame again blasted one backwards, this time knocking him out. The last Dark Jedi used the force to pull a saber from her fallen comrades. Yoda and Ame used the force to pull the blade away and became caught in a force battle.

* * *

Jols and the Dark Jedi were running through the halls, the Dark Jedi hollering insults at Jols like,"Coward, turn and Face me, and Wimp."

Jols tossed something to a wall and then lept past the red saber that was swinging at him. He them tossed two more explosives at the walls. He lept away again and continued to make a mine field out of the corridor. He then lept past the saber again and turned to attack. Jols grinned as he started to push the guy back, and away from the trap.

The dark Jedi then blasted Jols back and began to attack again. Jols blocked, dodged and lept backwards, to the mine field. After this pass, he activated the standby switches of the mines with the force. He then locked sabers with the Dark Jedi, with a grin,"ready for the Finale?"

The Dark Jedi looked at Jols confused till he was sent flying with a kick then blasted deeper into the mine field. As he got up, jols lept away and triggered the mines at once. The man just stood there as seventeen mines went off around him, eventually killing him with shrapnel.

Jols looked at the destruction of the corridor,"drago is right, I _do _over do it sometimes."

* * *

Shiri and Drago were now engaged in a fierce dual. Both wielded double lightsabers, or so thought Shiri. Shiri swept her blade up to Drago's hilt, which Drago separated before she could land her attack. Drago then kicked her leg out and slashed at her saber with both of his. One blade hit the saber while the other cut through her left arm and hilt, thus destroying the weapon,"Shiri you knew this would happen. You knew I would win and know you have lost your left arm and your saber. Please surrender."

Shiri shook and muttered,"He-he will kill me. He will come and kill me himself."

"Who?"

* * *

As the Dark Jedi that was originally with Shiri arrived to where Ame and Yoda were, he saw everyone holding out their hands to one saber. He took notice to one of them,"Master Yoda?"

He quickly raised his hand and pulled the saber away before anyone could adjust to a forth person pulling. Ame turned and was about attack him, but was shocked that he then threw both sabers in his possession at the Dark Jedi, ultimately cutting him in half.

Yoda and Ame looked at the man as he moved into better light.

* * *

Now my first true evil cliffhanger. I have been reading different stories(and writing some others) and getting rid of several ideas for my other stories. Once this one is posted, I will be adding two or three chapters to my other two stories for a mass updating. But sorry for the wait. I did have a Starwars writer's block 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: George Lucus owns Starwars. I don't. Lawyers, go pester a disabled person who took out their trash because it was light.

**Chapter 8: Plans For the Future**

* * *

Shiri looked at Drago with tears in her eyes. These tears weren't false, she was scared that Darth Vader would come for her and kill her for failing him. Drago continued to look at her and attempt to use one of his few personal skills, read the persons persona through eye contact. "Shiri, who is it that is coming after you now that you failed?"

Shiri looked at Drago surprised. It wasn't the fact that she was at his mercy that she looked, it was how he asked. _He still does care for me. After I tried to kill him just now. He really is a Jedi and I am just a fool waving lightsabers around._

Shiri closed her eyes and severed the bond she started to create with Darth Vader, _Sorry Darth. But I see now what you can't_,"D-Darth V-Vader."

With that she broke out crying and toppled to Drago's feet. Drago looked at her in shock then stooped down to her,"Then I will protect you and ask that you help us recreate the Jedi Order."

* * *

The man who just went traitor to the Dark Jedi looked to Yoda,"Master. I was told you were dead."

"Za'Wal. Vanished from Kashyyyk you did."

Ame looked to the two, the man being twi'lek,"Um, lets pretend I do know all the Jedi and Jedi Apprentices, but who is he Yoda?"

"He was my last apprentice."

"Oh. You had an apprentice?"

"Yes. Fix the system we must. If to supply without danger."

Ame nodded and walked to the exit, seeing two figures approach,"Hey who goes there?"

A silver light was seen as Drago activated his blade,"A computer genius."

Yoda chuckled,"Good you came. Fix the system you will."

"Sure. Allow me to do so in three minutes. Jols has probably started blowing things up to get here."

Drago went to the computer panel after setting Shiri in a chair and wrecked havoc on the keys. As he did so, he started to power up the lights, open communications, and shut down the defenses. After the three were done, a call on the comlink came,"Bout time. A bantha could of shut it down quicker."

"What was that Jols? Put the defense to defend against a legion of Jedi? Ok."

"Drago, you are a sadist with a computer. I am sorry. Forgive me!"

"Like Yoda would let me rig the place so that a legion of Dark Jedi could come while you roamed the halls?"

"Yeah. But he isn't going to like the fact that I blow up a whole corridor."

"Well hurry up to here."

Drago got up from the panel and looked to Yoda,"So shall I send word to Obi-wan and the rebels that we have survived?"

Yoda nodded and began to meditate. Drago created the message and sent it to both the rebels and Obi-wan.

* * *

"Master, It seems that the force at Telos has been obliterated. I had only a brief moment of insight of the jedi that survived."

"And Vader, did you recognize the Jedi?"

"Yes Drago Senon. He was one of our Sith Assassins"

"Hm, Interesting. Send your apprentice to locate more of the Jedi and eradicate them. We will let them continue with their plan and see what they are doing. And don't have your apprentice go anywhere near Telos. If we play right, they will come to him or us."

"Yes Master."

* * *

After the rebel fleet received the message, some of the smaller ships moved to the surface and landed around the mesa. Obi-wan, Yoda and Drago were in the computer room and were now uploading the data Drago had on the _Rouge Dragon_ to the computer of the Telos Academy. At the same time they were uploading the data from the Academyto the _Rouge Dragon_.Ame and Suchie were fixing up the hanger while Jols, Za'Wal, and Shiri met with Carth and Bail. Shiri had the medics wrap the stump of her arm in cloth and forced them to allow her to stand in the meeting before they gave her a new arm. The Dark Jedi that was knocked out was currently in a force field cage that also disabled the ability to use the force.

At the meeting, Jols nodded to Shiri and Za'Wal,"Senator, Admiral, These two are two former Jedi that got turned back after seeing a friend and master. The female is Shiri Taska and the Twe'lik is Za'Wal."

Both bowed, Za'Wal, now wearing blue jedi robes to match his skin color, his (Insert name here)flopping to at the back of his head. Shiri kept her dark jedi garment and had her blond hair in a pony tail. Za'Wal had his saber on the right side of his belt at his back while Shiri had to get a new one.

Bail and Carth nodded their heads,"So I take it this is an academy?"

Jols nodded his head,"Yes and Master Yoda wishes to Get a transport ship as soon as he can to start shuttling the retired Jedi and the students still at the academy here."

"Why can't he use your ship?"

"Drago, Ame, Suchie, and I have to take it to go to several places to get more relics. And also we might go joy riding to I nice ship yard the Imperial Navy has marked restricted to tinker with their toys."

Shiri spoke,"That might not be smart Jols. Vader has an apprentice that might be stationed there."

Jols, Bail, and Carth looked at Shiri astonished,"Vader has an apprentice? Well, that might not be good for us."

Za'Wal spoke next,"Well, it is rumored he is just out eliminating hiding Jedi and turned Imperials. Similar to your line of Sith work Jols. Though compared to you less destructive."

Bail looked at Jols, remembering the star destroyer,"Did you, by chance destroy a star destroyer on your way to Dantooine?"

Jols nodded,"Yeah. But back to subject, will you give Master Yoda and Obi-wan a ship for them to use to transport?"

"Yes we will give you a few ships to use. Three ships similar to your ship. Only bigger."

Jols smiled,"Ok."

Bail looked to Za'Wal and Shiri,"So what are these two gonig to be doing. You have yet to mention what they are to do?"

Nodding Jols continued,"Well, Za'Wal will be helping Master Yoda. And I believe Master Kanobi will finish Shiri's training and probation."

"And what about the third Dark Jedi. What will you do about him?"

Jols shrugged,"Not sure. I believe he will be turned back to the light side."

"Ok."

* * *

Drago finished the download and heard the door to the computer room open. Yoda and Obi-wan turned to the three young jedi,"Go well the meeting did?"

Za'Wal nodded,"Yes Master. We have three ships larger than the _Rouge Dragon_ to use."

"Good news then. Shiri, medics visit you must. To them Drago will take you."

Drago nodded and entered in a code as he walked to Shiri, escorting her to the Rebel medics. Obi-wan looked to the computer screen to see the message:

_/User ID:_

_Password:_

_Setup an User ID/_

"Hm. I wonder why he did that?"

Jols looked over Obi-wan's shoulder,"He setup another security system?! This one for each individual? Drago. Why are you so strict?"

Yoda smiled,"Clever he is. Separate password and user have we must. Limit the access to programs we must have."

Jols stared at Yoda,"Huh? English please?"

Za'Wal smiled,"More or less Drago must have limited the access to certain programs to keep it safer and more controlled. Like I can assume that the masters and computer tech have full access to the computer systems."

"Oh."

* * *

Shiri winced a little as the rebel medic started to fix the artificial arm to the stump of hers. Drago was off to the side talking to his sister who showed up at his request with a few boxes. After several minutes or so, Shiri flexed the fingers on her new hand and moved it around to see if she had full function. Satisfied, she walked to Drago, who turned,"Shiri, Yoda has given Suchie and I permission to give you a new saber. So look at the hilts we picked out and the crystals we have."

You will find out what type of saber Shiri gets in chapter nine near the end where I decided to skip a head five or so days. Chapter nine will also explain why there are dark jedi since I have been received flames about it.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note

Sorry all who have read this story so far. I have been dealing with several things and suffering the lost of first the internet where I lived and later my laptop. I will try to get back to the story as fast as I can (pending Writer's block release). Please be patient for I am working on the problem and will get back to the good stories ASAP.


End file.
